Demon attack
by rachelmorganthesecond
Summary: It sets in right after Trent and Rachel escaped the big explosion when Rachel realises she forgot her purse at Trent's she goes to get it back. And from there on the story unfolds... Rachel/Trent I translated this from my german fanfiction so please go easy on my grammar and spelling ect.
1. Chapter 1

**_So i hope you like it please comment and tell me what you think _**

* * *

_Shit! _I had just entered the sanctuary and wanted to phone my mum to ensure her that I was alright. She most possibly she was out of her mind with worry anyways. Not that she could get even more out of her mind than she already was. Even though I had to admit the thought of her only daughter being blown to shreds today probably did not aid to improve her state.

So as I was attempting to search for my mobile in my handbag, I had to realize in horror that I did not have it anymore. The bag was gone. There were two possible explanations for its absence. Either a very skilled thief had managed to grab it from me unnoticed during the 5 meter way between the curb and the church or…,

"I left it at Trents" I sighed frustrated.

"Hi Rachel" Jenks flew towards me with the speed of lightning sprinkling pixidust like a shooting star. Only to land on his favorite spot, my shoulder.

"I have to say that was a quite expressive explosion you caused there. By tinks titties, hats off!" I was in no good mood to begin with because having to go back to Trent's house once more did not really fill me with delight.

"Suck it Jenks" I hissed and threw my red curls back over the shoulder he sat on. The pixi took off in time without any problems and bounced up and down right before my face laughing. "Ivy is furious. She hates when things happen she can't control. I think she did like a million of harassment calls and now they are probably considering getting an unlisted number." Oh boy I almost had forgotten Ivy.

She was sitting in the kitchen and was maltreating her keyboard. Her long pianist fingers flew over the buttons with undeadly speed. As if she was playing a symphony. Well I had to admit it was a rather aggressive symphony. Her even Skin was laid in wrinkles and her muscles, that contracted nervously right under her tight, black shirt, gave away her bad mood.

Even though I knew it was impossible that she had not noticed me with her sharpened vampire senses I considered leaving. I was about to turn around when I had second thoughts. Damn it I was a grown up girl. I could do what and however I please.

I sat by the kitchen island as if I had just returned from a shopping trip and poured me some coffee. It was only lukewarm. Disgusting.

When Ivy registered that I did not plan on saying anything she angrily propped herself up in her stool. She looked at me with dark black eyes that were circled by only the slightest hint of a brown rim. Shit, she was honestly pissed.

"Rachel" she said and every single syllable sounded like an accusation. "What?" I bluffed back so that she would not notice that I was getting chills all over my body.

"What?!" for a second her voice grew loud and I thought she would start screaming at me but then she regained control "you almost got blown to pieces today. You are lucky they did not have to scrape your sorry shredded witch ass from the walls of that boat." I flinched because normally she never swore. This and the fact that I was aware that my excitement would encourage her bloodlust were enough to scare the living shit out of me.

And that again pissed me of. I could not even be a second in the same room as her without almost dying of fright and therefore encouraging her hunger for blood even more. And I would certainly not let her bite me. Not if that would mean that I had to sleep with her. I was a hundred percent hetero. I would rather date Trent than starting a sexual relationship with Ivy. I was mad. She treated me like a baby. "I am a runner for god's sake" Agitated I hit the table. "It's my _job _to face danger."

"But it's not your job to get yourself killed." Now Ivy was mad too. Her movements were a bit too quick to still look human and her eyes had lost even the last bit of brown.

"No that's most likely _your_ job" I bellowed and Ivy flinched. I was sorry the very moment the words had left my lips. That was below the belt. I knew how much effort she out into controlling her bloodlust.

"Sorry" I spat out immediately and bowed my head because I was ashamed for my stupidity. _Idiotic egoistic witch. _For a short moment something close to hurt flashed over her eyes but then she was looking at her PC again.

"Not if you can beat me to it" she responded could. Oh great now she was playing Mrs. Aloof. Splendid.

"Alright. In that case you surely don't mind if I go out playing with a few demons to speed up the process." I retoured snippy. Ivy denoted me, never standing up, to go ahead.

I rose and poured the coffee into the sink "Oh and by the way. The coffee is cold." I said and strut out of the room.

Jenks approached me as I entered the sanctuary. Without any doubt he had eavesdropped on our conversation. "Where are you going Rachel" he asked with uncertainty in his voice.

"Oh please Jenks. I did not mean that." I knew where this was heading.

"I'm not so sure if she knows that too." The pixi really looked bothered.

And really, the tapping of keys had stopped. I sighed. She worried too much. "I'm at Trent's" I shouted as I walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah second chapter *cheer* funfact i wrote this as a birhtday present for a good friend who also is my number one fan and a strict critic on my spelling so credits to her **

* * *

I was already standing about 20 min in front of this frigging Iron Gate and my butt was about to freeze off. I should have insisted on speaking to someone else when Jonathans' disgusting voice had come out of the intercom. I and Jonathan were not particularly on friendly terms. This was given the fact that he was a god damned sadist and I would give anything to kick his butt a clear underestimation.

"Mhmh" a women's voice cleared her throat behind me. I did have a good clue who it could be. I grimaced before I put on my most professional smile and turned around. I was facing Elasbeth, Trent's fiancée and the worst minx I had ever known in my entire life.

"Oh it's you Elasbeth" I said sweet as candy and it was obviously pissing her off that I treaded her like an old friend. _Mission accomplished._

"It seems Jonathan forgot that I am waiting here. I would have to see Trent again." She was eying me from head to toes. I could not really blame her for her hostility. After all an hour ago she had thought that I was a whore who was sleeping with her fiancée. Still grinning like a mad man I waited until she slowly opened the lock.

"What do you want from Trenton now?" she demanded to know peevishly. That my presence was disturbing her that much gave me a deep inner satisfaction.

"Well, in the heat of the moment I forgot my handbag." I was nervously pulling my hair and tried to keep up with her. For a lady in a tube skirt and 10 centimeter high heels Elasbeth was rushing along pretty fast.

As she reached the door she pulled it open and waved me to go in before her. If I had not known any better I would have thought she was kicking me out. "I hope you will find your purse quickly."

_May I translate: Get out of my house as fast as possible? _

As I was pretty familiar with the way to the private rooms by now I had no trouble to find my way around. I was already standing at the balustrade when I heard Trent's wonderful voice.

My face grew dark when I saw that he was talking to Jonathan. The fuckface could not have mentioned that I was waiting outside. He just had ignored me.

"I am back." I sizzled while I descended the stairs à la Oscar night. "Did you forget me already?"

Trent looked up and these stunning green eyes registered me first stunned and then frowning and angry. Suddenly my leg got caught in my jeans. "Ohoh" I was the last thing I managed to say before I lost my balance and fell forward. But instead of landing on my behind on the floor I was suddenly held by two strong and manly arms.

"Morgan, why in the devil's name are you falling down my stairs right now?" Trent smelled like freshly mowed grass and cinnamon. Whereat the first one was his natural fragrance and the second one was his aftershave. A good mixture. I got up in a hurry. Now that had been a complete flop.

"Thank you" I mumbled in the curtain of red locks. Jonathan was standing right beside Trent and was grinning like Cheshire cat. I would have liked it very much to punch that smile out of his face.

"What" I teased, "didn't Jonathan tell you? He did welcome me at the door."

"Jonathan!" Trent didn't sound too amused but I guess as the most influential man in whole Cincy one was not overly fund of surprises. "I am sorry. I forgot Sah'an." The giant lowered his head submissively. I snorted satisfied.

Trents smoking hot body turned to face me again and I could not help but watch the muscles move under his classy shirt. It really could bring you to your knees. "How did you manage to enter than, Mrs. Morgan?" he demanded to know. "Your lovely fiancée let me in, Trent."

Yup he was on second name base and I was on first. And from time to time it was the other way round. Depending on whether we did hate each other, whether I did work for him or we were exchanging old childhood memories. I had to admit that our relationship was a little strange.

Trent's eyes grew darker and wandered towards the rooms Elasbeth lived in. "Elasbeth is here?"

I nodded and let myself fall into a soft chair. "Yes and she really was happy to see me."

Trent raised a single eyebrow. "Yes, I can imagine _that._" He looked as if he was about to go upstairs but then he remembered that I still had my butt parked on his couch

"What exactly are you doing here Morgan?"

"Oh" I almost had forgotten,"my bag." I pointed at the very object that lay on the coffee table as though ordered but never picked up.

"This is yours? And Elasbeth already accused me of having an affair." Being the perfect gentleman he went over, picked up the bag and handed it to me. "There you go."

Most possibly he just wanted to get rid of me as fast as possible but since it was my favorite hobby to tease him was not moving an inch. He did not look overly pleased but he just shook his head. In this exact moment Elasbeth descended the stairs. She had changed and did now wear a black dress. It had a modern cut and fit her fitness studio-shaped body perfectly. If I were wearing something like this, not only would it look ridiculous but one would also be able to see every kilo I had gained over the winter season.

I forced myself to stop tugging on my green, washed out sweater. Unconsciously I had tried to hide my anyway invisible stomach under the over sized cloth. Elasbeth was obliviously very aware of how fantastic she looked because she looked down upon me and asked unbelievably rude "She is still here?"

She wanted war? She should have it. I stood up and linked arms with Trent. "I and the old Trenton here have decided to chat a bit about good old times. You don't need him right now do you?" I bat down my eyelashes playfully and winked at Trent. He sighed while Elasbeth was boiling on the inside. Obviously us two girls bitching around gave the businessman a major headache.

"Trenton!" she said and her tone was strict, almost accusing. I could clearly see how he was evaluating the situation. Either he could pick the teaser or the exhausting fiancée.

"Why don't you have yourself a nice evening?" he finally said and Elasbeth turned tomato red.

"Yes I will." She forced out her voice full off oppressed wrath. "And I am taking Gwen and Jonathan with me."

Trent's shoulders slumped down. "Of course, dear." He wanted to press a little goodbye kiss on her cheek but she backed away and turned around with an angry huff. "Come Jonathan, we are leaving." After a short nod from Trent the elf followed the now almost running woman. "We'll see each other the next time around" I yelled after her and when she was gone I broke into laughter.

"Trent sank down on one of his couches. " You really want to ruin my relationship don't you Rachel." He complained and offered me a glass of whiskey as he poured one for himself. I sat down opposite to him. "What relationship? This is merely a forced marriage. You can't tell me you are marrying the virago out of love." I did recline the whiskey he offered me. I couldn't hold that much liquor.

"And this is bothering you?" he asked curiously. "Not my cup of tea" I did counter nonchalant and dug through my bag. I had just remembered why I had missed her in the first place. I had to call my mum.

When I finally found it and looked up again I suddenly noticed that Trent was staring at me and his eyes were following my every movement. Out of the blue I felt very hot and I could feel the heat rising up to my face. Embarrassed I started wiggling on the spot. I decided to use some small talk in order to break the silence. "When is the date for the wedding?"

Trent did lean back without taking his eyes off me. "In April."

"Aha" I replied because I could not think of anything else. I took up my cell and started to dial. If he had no intention to talk to me, fine. In that case we would both remain silent. I anyways had not planned to stay for long.

"Whom are you calling?" As if he would be interested in such a thing.

"My mum. To tell her that I'm still alive and well." He gave me an understanding nod. After all he too had been on the ship when it had exploded. I pressed the green button and watched the sunset through the enchanted pane in Trent's living room. The last rays were just disappearing.

When I looked behind Trent again I lowered the cell and hung up. Behind him there was a smiling young English in a green silk suit and watched me through red eyes with pupils cut like a goat's over the rims of his sunglasses. It was Al.

Maybe I should delay my call since I was not so well right now.

Trent had noticed that I was frozen and starring at a point behind him. He first shot me a questioning look and when I did not react he turned around.

"Mr. Kalamack, Rachel Marianna Morgan" he did a medieval, pretty ridiculous looking bow that I would surely have laughed about if I had not known how absolutely deadly this demon was. Trent had completely frozen in place. I was not really fond of demons, even if some people, or almost everyone, in the city claimed otherwise but Trent despised them.

"I am awfully sorry to have to disturb your cosy togetherness but I am keen to think that Rachel Mariana Morgan still has to live up to a promise." He took one step in our direction. _Shit! _He had come to make me his familiar. I was so screwed.

"I'm terribly sorry" I slowly stood up, my bag firmly pressed against my chest. Not that it would be any help, containing only complexion charms. So if I could not bribe Al with the chances of flawless skin I was done for. Fairyshit. I was _definitely_ done for. "I'm afraid I can't stay"

Suddenly I was diving forward and let myself fall to the ground in order to evade Al's arms that wanted to grab me. Before he fell over, the demon did vaporize into mist. "Not this time" he shouted angrily, grabbed my hair and pulled back my head. My teeth thrust together and I suffocated when Al squeezed my throat with his gloved hand.

I was searching for a lay line but then I remembered that lay line magic was not possible on Trent's property. Damn him and his security protocol. Suddenly the confident smile left Al's face and his grip around my throat loosened. Then he fell backwards, apparently unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah more Trachel coming up for you or how i call it Rent (reminding someone else of the musical) sorry im just a little crazy please comment tell me what you think**

* * *

Trent was standing behind him Howler's signed baseball bat in hands. I could not help but to nod in acknowledgment. Not bad for a man who usually handed the dirty work over to others.

"Nice hit." I pressed out, while I was rubbing my throat. This was becoming a habit and it was growing really annoying.

Trent's eyes were widened from panic. "What are you waiting for? Lock him into a circle, like the one on the boat."

"Hello? I thought this was _your_ house. I can't make connection to a line. Remember?"

Trent looked at some point at the wall behind me confused. He _had_ forgotten. "And what are we supposed to do now? He is not going to stay conscious forever."

"Why do you ask me? Do I look like I have the universal solution for all problems?"

"Barely. If that were the case there would not be a demon running wild in my house. God cant you get that done at your's Rachel?!" Trent was adjusting his collar displeased. I was pissed. I was being attack by a demon and _he _was complaining. Could you believe that?

"No I can't. I live in a church!"

"Which obviously doesn't lead to enlightenment"

Al started to stir and I remembered that the danger was not over yet. And all the while I was standing here quarreling with a spoiled elf. "Where in this fucking house can I get me some magic?" Trent grimaced rebuking at my vulgar choice of words. Anyhow right now I had neither the nerves nor the time to play the fine lady. "Where" I shrieked hysterically being only centimeters away from his face.

Trent clenched his chaw and then backed of a step. "In the lab." The lab. Fantastic! Wait a second… Lab like in: where-i-produce-my-illegal-drugs-and-top-secret-gen-manipulating-medicin-lab? I threw away even the last bit of dignity I had left. Beggars can't be choosers.

I was already heading off but stopped right before the stairs. "Well, where exactly is this lab?"I asked hesitant. Trent shook his head and his whit blond hair flew in all directions. If he had not been too noble for that he certainly would have rolled his eyes. Arrogant bastard!

All of a sudden he took my hand and dragged me after him. I was so surprised I nearly would have tripped if he had not held me in a firm grip. He pulled me up the stairs and down the corridor. "What's the plan?" He wanted to know and I was feeling stupid because he was still dragging me along.

"Plan?" I started laughing like a maniac. "How about to survive until sunrise?"

He huffed, "Some runner you are. How did you manage to survive this long?" Sometimes I was asking myself the exact same thing. _Fortune favors fools_ is what Jenks would have said.

We stopped at Trent's office and he turned to face me. He was standing a little close for my taste. "Exactly why is Aliagarept after you anyhow?"

"None of you business" God I was ashamed of telling him, it felt like losing.

"I am saving your neck here. I would not have to do that. I thing I have a right to know why" Which brought me back to the question: Why exactly _was _he helping me? He did not have to do it. He probably would have one less problem if he didn't. So why?

Trent still looked at me waiting for an explanation. I was looking at the ground, ashamed. My sneakers had seen better times too. "I owe him. And he decided that I could best pay my debt by becoming his familiar."

"Pardon?" Trent gasped and his eyes widened.

"It wasn't my idea, okay?" I barked because I was embarrassed of myself. Trent seemed to calm down. And suddenly we both realized we were still holding hands. Trent let go of my hand very quickly and I pulled mine back not sure where to put it.

"Rachel Mariana Morgan… come out come out wherever you are so that I can spank you little, sassy, witches ass." The voice came from the corridor. _Bullocks. _Al was up again and we sat in a trap.

"Where is the lab" I asked hounded. Even Trent had grown all pale under his sun kissed skin. "On the other end of this hallway." He whispered.

"The other end…" I shouted and then hushed myself so that Al couldn't hear us. Why wasn't I waving flags to begin with, or even better, was firing some signal rockets?

"And what are we doing in here then?" I wanted to know. Trent pulled a keycard out of his drawer. "We need this to get in there."

Oh great, his safety precautions would kill him someday. Maybe even today, who knew? Before I could start laughing hysterically at my own bad joke I heard steps coming continuously closer.

Panic set in and a kick of adrenalin was rushing through my entire body. I was searching for a good hiding place when I was grabbed from behind and a big, warm hand covered my mouth. My first instinct was to kick and I landed a blow in the solar plexus of whoever had grabbed me.

"Mhpf. Rachel that hurt." Trent was moaning in my ear and I mumbled an embarrassed "Sorry" as he gave my mouth free. Anyhow he was still holding me in a tight grip, one hand around my waist the other around my neck. I could feel his body heat through the fabric of my sweater and could not help but enjoy this cozy warmth.

_What was I thinking?! I had a boyfriend and it was Trent we were talking about. It was more likely that hell would freeze over. _

With gentle force he pulled me into a cupboard that was big enough to easily provide enough space for both of us. He pressed his finger against my lips very tenderly in order to tell me to be quiet. I was rather impressed by how calm he remained given the fact that a demon was after us.

I only knew such feeling of safety from Kisten and that had always been more than justified. I mean him being a powerful vampire. Well Trent was about the most powerful man in all Cincy. I guessed that also worked.

I was waiting. Listening closely. I became uncomfortably aware of how close we were but did not dare to move. I was afraid the rustling of our clothes could give us away. As I looked up at Trent's face I noticed that he was looking at the gap between the two cupboard doors, highly concentrated. I tried my best not to breathe. The steps got slower and then they disappeared at all.

I could figure from the shadow that was cast upon the gab and Trent's facial expression that Al had stopped right in front of the cupboard. My life was a catastrophe and by the way most like over very soon. I did not want to die or become a puppet on the string. Not now that I just had struggled free from the I.S and stated a life with someone who really loved me. For the first time my life was good and I did not want it to end.

Without noticing it I had started to tremble. Trent had put his arm around me and pulled my head against him. I was about to push away when I realized that I could see out of the cupboard from that position. Al _was _standing in front of it alright but he had his back on us.

He was studying the aquarium and then took out a fish. "Rachel Morgan, if I should find you I will hurt you. You can't hide forever and even your pointy eared friend can't help you at that. The night is still young and I still have a lot of time." He pierced the fish with the silver letter opener that lay on Trent's desk. Then he left and only when his steps became inaudible I dared to move again. I and Trent turned our heads on the exact same moment causing the tips of our noses to be only millimeters apart. I could feel Trents breathe warm on my skin and it smelled sweet. Without taking his eyes of me Trent pushed open the door. He stepped out and looked critically at the pierced fish. I did remain a few more seconds in the same posture because I was not so sure what had just happened and then I stepped out too.

"Trent" I started to say "about the shivering."

"Never mind Morgan" he told me still his back at me. Alright it seemed we were back to Morgan again. I wondered when the Mrs. would return. "It was cause of the adrenalin."

"Of course" he said smugly and with a look of disgust pulled the letter opener out of the fish.

I decided that it would be better to let it slide. "The lab" I reminded him and as if he had forgotten that we were chased by a crazy demon he turned around and simply said: "Oh, Yes"

Cautiously I was spying around the corner. Al was nowhere to be seen. That did not mean that he was not around somewhere. More than ever I wished that Jenks would be here and that he could check out the surroundings for me. I was cursing myself for not bringing him. I was lost without back-up. Or should I rather say babysitter. I was signaling Trent that the coast was clear and we crawled to the other side of the corridor as quiet as possible.

Trent stuck the key card in the designated slot and when the door opened with a loud click I froze right in the middle of moving forward. I listened closely but could not hear anything suspicious. Trent gave me a questioning look and I nodded to tell him that he should enter first. I squeezed through right after him and closed the heavy steel door.

I had been here before. However it had been as a mink in a cage. It was evoking bad memories. "Where are the charms?" I asked a little more roughly than required.

"How would I be supposed to know? I am politician and no scientist"

"Right. I had forgotten. You are just the person who kills them when they mess up." Angry I started to go through a white shelf in search for anything useful. Trent grimaced and leant back against the big work surface in the middle of the room.

"I don't enjoy it but it is necessary sometimes" I sniffed when a multitude of reeking smells greeted me out of one of the shelves.

"He had a family." I accused him.

"And he was stand in the way of _my _family" a shiver ran down my spine. Trent had already proved a lot of times that he was ready to risk almost everything for the preservation of his race. I mean he was marrying Elasbeth and he did not even stop at murder. By the way I had reasons to put both of this on the same level.

Determined to change the subject I wiggled some herbs out of a cupboard. Trent had his morals and I had mine and the two of them would possibly never go hand in hand. "You don't really like Elasbeth do you?"

He sounded amused "It does not really speak for her that you are assuming right away that I _don't_ like her." I snorted. How the heck was I supposed to assume otherwise. This woman was the most dislikable person I ever met. Trent took a few redwood amulets I handed him.

"Elasbeth is an honest woman. Life's not easy on her." I highly doubted that but I kept my mouth shut.

"Is it love" I wanted to know "or sense of duty?"

"What do you think?" his smile had a melancholic touch to it.

"That's what I thought" I pulled a wand out of the cupboard and let it fall right back because I didn't really know how to use it.

A few minutes passed in silence. Then I brought myself to ask what was burning on the tip of my tongue all this time. "Are you in love with someone else then?"

For a short moment Trent looked at me puzzled but then he slowly nodded. _Really Trent was in love? _I really couldn't picture that.

"With whom?" When he did not reply I turned around to face him and barely caught him starring at me penetratingly before he quickly averted his head. I surely would have continued my interrogation but I found what I had searched for and could barely prevent my happy shriek from leaving my mouth.

In front of me right on the shelve there were tons of little bottles all of them with etiquettes. The green ones where labeled good-night-potion. They would not keep Al down for long but they would give me enough time to run if required. Right beside them were some red bottles written on them was pox. Al surely would not like that. Behind those there were some pink ones, not labeled.

I took one of them up and shoved it in Trent's face. "What are these?" I demanded to know. Trent shot a short glance at the bottle.

"Love potion" he said casually as he retrieved a finger stick from the desk drawer. I raised my eyebrows and simply decided not to wonder. I was about to put the bottle back but then I changed my mind and put it on the table. Afterwards I was reading the etiquette of the white ones.

"Holy water" I asked and frowned.

"You never know" Trent was handing me the finger stick and a few pain amulets. "I reckon we are going to need these…given we survive." Oh his doom saying was very comforting.

I activated the amulets and just as I put the last one down the steel door suddenly burst out of its hinges. Al grinned and his eyes glistened with anticipation. "I found you, witch"


	4. Chapter 4

**finally the very last chapter hope you liked it **

**you may wanna check out my other Rachel/Al fanfic **

**comments are most welcome at anytime **

* * *

Trent barely managed to get me behind the table in time before a wave of ever after energy caused the glass of the surrounding shelves to burst.

"I thought he wanted you alive?" Trent was screaming over the noise. I asked myself which of the potions I should use first and grumbled.

"Apparently he has changed his mind" I threw the first good night potion but Al dogged it skillfully. Dammit this was so going wrong, I knew it. I stuffed a few bottles of holy water in my pants, just in case I needed them. Trent was sitting a bit helpless behind me and did not really know what to do. But me, right now I was on top of my game.

As Al was continuously moving closer I threw a couple more sleeping potions. They also missed their target. Now I only had two left. All or nothing I thought and rolled towards Al.

Trent wanted to hold me back eyes full of terror but he was not quick enough. I came back on my feet right in front of Al and threw my first potion. Sadly he was quicker than me and dematerialized into fog just to jump at my throat again seconds later. Just like I said: nasty habits.

The last good night potion slipped through my fingers and fell to the floor. Al pushed my back against the wall and I could hear my ribs crack. The air left my lungs. "Silly, silly witch" Al whispered and enforced his pressure on me in order to lift me from the ground. My thoughts travelled to the holy water that was still in my pants. There was no way I could reach it.

"Rachel" Trent shouted and I saw a potion flying my way. I grabbed it out of the air before Al could get it. It was a pink bottle. Al's goat like pupils contracted suspiciously.

"What am I supposed to do with that" I gasped as loud as I could. I was holding the love potion and Trent looked from the holy water in his hand to the pink bottle in mine, confused. Then he looked slightly embarrassed. Al, who did not know that it was a love potion, seized the moment and snatched the bottle out of my grip. Loosening the hold on my throat he threw it at Trent. The flask hit him and wetted his shirt but other than that nothing happened. Al shrugged ant turned back to me.

"I love you Aliagarept" totally stunned Al starred at Trent who walked towards him arms wide open.

"What the turn…" Even though I was pretty surprised myself I seized the moment. As Al was distracted I kicked him hard into the abdomen. He gasped in pain and stumbled back. Triumphant I pulled out the holy water but when I wanted to throw it Trent barged in between. "You can't hurt him" I let out an exasperated sigh. That was the reason why I hated love potions. They always hit the wrong person.

"Shut it Trent" I shouted as I picked up the sleeping potion I had dropped earlier and threw it at him. He fell over immediately.

"That" the demon who had recovered by now said "was a mistake" Well I thought so too. My only help lay on the floor, unconscious and I was alone in a room with a demon. Like a berserker Al came at me. I was done for. This time I was for sure. Even if I could hit him with the holy water my chances of getting out of here as a free witch were almost zero.

Suddenly Al stopped. "Bloody hell" he swore while he was growing transcended "We shall meet again Rachel Mariana Morgan." The last things to vanish were his red goat eyes and then he was gone. I let out my breath, relieved. The sunrise had saved me. Again.

Slowly I was robbing towards Trent. Despite a small wound on his face he seemed to be unharmed. Thank god! What exactly would it tell you about me and my bodyguard skills if the most influential man in whole Cincy would have been brought to the hospital because of me. My ribs were bruised but they would be okay if I got a little bed rest, which I surely would not get anyways.

I searched for a bucket with salt water and poured it over Trent. The love potion and the good night potion should be reversed now. I leaned over Trent and when he opened his eyes I grinned enthusiastically. "We're still alive" I declared.

"And that is good because…?" he wanted to know. I helped him get up

"Hey … well … thank you" I said as I was cleaning the wound on his cheek with a rag. "You saved my live tonight."

Trent looked at me with big green eyes. "What" I bellowed because I started to feel a bit queasy.

He softly shook his head. "Nothing it's just this is one for the books. Rachel Morgan is _thanking_ me."

"I would thank you more often if you would give me reason to more often" I joked.

Suddenly he raised himself higher up and stopped my hand with the towel that was patting his cheek. His face was getting closer to mine and I was confused. What the turn was he doing? I was sitting still while he was leaning in more and more. We were only millimeters apart. Then I could feel his lips softly touching mine and I froze but did not back away.

All of a sudden there was loud talking from the hallway. "We shouldn't have left Sah'an alone!"

"Calm down Elasbeth"

"You can't leave him out of your side for even a minute"

Trent pulled away but lingered close to my face and his breath was warm upon my lips when he started to speak. "Thank you" he whispered. I wanted to ask him what for but he finally backed away and Elasbeth followed by Gwen and Jonathan came in the door. Or what was left of it. Elasbeth hurried to Trent at once and cast me a wicked look. Gwen and Jonathan looked around the devastated room. "Sah'an…" Gwen started to say but Trent interrupted him. "Mrs. Morgan and I had a little, nasty problem. But we could solve it. Couldn't we?" he gave me a questioning look. I just nodded benumbled.

It was only when I was standing in front of the iron gate that this numbness was wearing off. _Rachel you kissed Trent Kalamack! _I almost had a panic attack. _Could it be that when he said he was in love with someone… No don't be ridiculous Rachel. _Side effects of the love potion that was all that was to it. I ran my fingers through my hair and waved at the security cameras.

But one thing was for sure. Kisten would never hear a word about this.


End file.
